The use of physical identification documents has been pervasive in various industries for decades. Moreover, in recent years, digital images of identification documents are increasingly being used for conducting secure, electronic transactions. Current techniques for authenticating imaged identification documents involve systems configured to scrutinize certain security features physically embedded into the underlying document. These security features are, by design, extremely difficult to replicate, and therefore effectively thwart attempts to produce counterfeit copies of the document. Many security features currently in use include intricate print patterns, digital watermarks, micro-printed text, unique emblems or logos, holograms, and the like. Conventional authentication techniques for processing these imaged identification documents is performed by systematically decoding information from a digital watermark and/or employing text or pattern matching techniques to verify the legitimacy of one or more other security features.